


Cherry Wine

by reysrose



Series: Screw Stardust (you are iron) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Pre Canon, Self Harm, chronic mental illness, kind of?? idk Lillian treats lena like shit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Lena self harms with the same precision that she does everything else.





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is pretty graphic in the self harm department so read at your own risk.  
> Also I will update silhouettes soon this has been a crazy month I have two specialist appointments that are super far away, I started a new job, the heat is aggravating the fuck out of my nervous system condition, and I'm kind of lethargic (chronic fatigue is so fun) so bear with me

Lena self harms with the same precision that she does everything else. She drags the razor in straight, even lines over her hips, making crosshatches of thin white scars. 

There’s blood staining the lining of every single one of her uniform skirts, and when she goes home for the summer and Lillian sees, Lena gets a well placed slap to the cheek instead of concern. 

She spends the rest of the summer under a very close, very stern eye, and Lillian takes to making her wear white to every function they attend, hissing in her ear that if she sees even the slightest trace of blood Lena will never see the light of day again. 

Instead of stopping, she steals a box of bandaids from the medicine cabinet and hides them in her underwear drawer. 

She hides a scalpel from biology in her sock one day, and the way it glides through her soft skin is so intoxicating and euphoric she ends up taking a four hour nap because of the pain high. 

After that nothing else compares. 

She slits her wrists one night when she gets carried away, the scalpel just too shiny and sharp and the blood too hot for her to even realize what she’s doing before she’s digging the tip into the blue veins in her forearm and sighing through the pain. She’s never marked up anywhere visible before, and the idea that someone who isn’t Veronica (who never questions, never accuses, just kisses over the marks and maybe holds onto her a little longer after) might see what she’s done is delicious and terrifying all at once. 

Before she can blink, her arms are soaked in blood and it’s staining the bath reddish brown and there’s so much and Lena starts to scream and scream until someone slams the door open. 

“Fucking SHIT, Lena, what did you DO?”

“R-ronnie…”

And then Veronica is there, grabbing Lena’s chin to make her focus, reaching in to drain the water from the tub, wrapping her arms in towels. 

“Lena…” 

“S’fine.” 

“If i can’t get the bleeding to stop we’re gonna have to call it in to the infirmary.”  
Eventually the bleeding does stop. And Veronica wraps her arms in gauze and covers the cuts in neosporin and presses delicate kisses along the length of them. 

They scar. She never cuts anywhere visible again. 

And when Kara Danvers walks into her office, 10 years after her first girlfriend finds her screaming and bloody in the bathtub, there are still fresh cuts across Lena’s pale skin, and bloodstains on all her waistbands. 

Lena never wears white anymore.


End file.
